fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Warden
Backstory Cerberus is an extremely old angel - while most of the other angels in Zabaniya are descended from angels who have escaped from Heaven, Cerberus is an angel who escaped from Heaven. She is by far the oldest member of Zabaniya, and the only surviving member of the original line-up besides Observer herself. Originally an angel in Heaven’s military, Cerberus grew disillusioned with Heaven and its means during the Great War against Hell, and took the opportunity to fake her death and escape in the confusion. Left to her own devices, she explored the universe, doing as she pleased and letting her emotions develop further and further. Reckless and active in her younger years, Cerberus spent much of her time fighting any opponents she found that were strong enough while strengthening herself, devoting herself to the perfection of her body and magic. In her journeys, however, she discovered something that would change her outlook forever. A single, small, developing angel named Hanael, left alone after death of her parents. Cerberus welcomed Hanael into her life tentatively, ultimately becoming her foster mother and protecting her as she developed. She trained her in magic and combat, and Hanael quickly grew in strength, ambitious and strong. She gathered many allies through their journeys together, slowly eclipsing Cerberus in strength, and forming Zabaniya, a group of angelic assassins. Cerberus happily joined their ranks, taking the lowest position and the name Warden, while Hanael became Observer. She became more passive over time, mellowing out considerably. While the other angels died, she survived, through her cunning, but mostly through her passivity. She retained her rank as 19th throughout her entire time spent in it, despite her great skill in combat due to her complete lack of interest in assassination. Instead, she acts as a recruiter and mentor for Zabaniya, protecting her students as she protected Observer in her youth. Appearance As an angel, Warden's body does not really have much physical substance, as it is a work of magic, so her appearance is mutable. In her (mostly) human guise, she is a very tall and muscular woman, with dark brown, scarred skin. She has broad shoulders and short, messy, curly orange hair, just around chin length. She has deep, dark brown eyes, and wolfish traits - canine ears, tail, claws, and teeth. She has a single pair of broad, tattered gray wings, and a bright halo. Warden strongly dislikes wearing clothing, finding it restrictive and unnatural, but she wears it due to Observer's hassling. Her wardrobe is primarily loose, comfortable things, like loose jackets, tank or crop tops, and baggy pants and shorts. Observer makes her wear a spiked collar, to show her loyalty, and her clothes are usually tattered. She never wears socks or shoes. In her "true" form, Warden's wolfish features develop to their fullest extent. Her fur spreads to the rest of her body, her hands and feet become paws, and she develops a snout. Her fur is coarse, grayish-orange, with black patches. It is quite tattered, and her body remains scarred underneath her fur. Personality Warden is a large, sleepy, lazy person. She is easily bored, and strongly dislikes being annoyed or irritated. She spends most of her time sleeping or otherwise lazing around. She is really like a big, sleepy dog - this isn't a front, but there's a lot more to her than this sleepy, lazy exterior. Warden is genuine and brutally honest - she strongly dislikes liars and manipulators, seeing them as cowards. She is very patient and very observant, fitting for a hunter, and very cunning. She acts primarily on impulse and instinct, doing whatever she wants to and whatever makes her happy. Under most circumstances, she is quite passive, believing that opportunities will come to her. However, if she wants something, she'll work to get it, and dislikes wasting time. She is very accepting and forgiving, never holding grudges. In her eyes, pain is a part of life, and dwelling on it just leads to more pain. She avoids thinking too much, as she believes excessive thinking dulls sensations and prevents people from acting on their true desires. Warden is an ardent believer in predestination. Due to this, she cares little about the future and the past, as she believes both are unchangeable. Therefore, it is pointless fussing over them. She sees those who focus too much on the future or past as foolish and naive, as they lose track of the present, which Warden sees as the only important thing. She is kind of fatalistic, though she has no interest in dying. She appreciates everything that makes her feel emotions, especially intense ones, such as fighting. However, she doesn't fight much, as she dislikes fighting for the goals of others. Warden loves it when she gets attention and affection, and forms bonds quickly. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: "Warden". Real name is Cerberus. Classification: Angel Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Color Identity: Red/Green ---- Gender: Female Age: Millions of years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 7'9 Weight: 280 lbs or so ---- Likes: Eating, sleeping, getting scratches, having fun, movies, books Dislikes: Boredom, thinking too much, people who deny their desires, people who can't move on, being disturbed or awoken Affiliation: Observer Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B Powers and Abilities: Master in Martial Arts, Instinctive Reaction, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Precognition, Telepathy, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, can absorb magic, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Has more magical power than Kuna, Fuse, Starburner Kyarne and EQUINOX and is comparable to SOLSTICE) Speed: Massively FTL+ (More than fast enough to cross interstellar distances in an absurdly short timeframe, faster than Fuse and nearly as fast as Kuna, both of which are significantly faster than SOLSTICE, who viewed a femtosecond as "more than enough time"). Lifting Strength: Stellar (Considerably stronger than Neptune, who can lift Kyarne, a literal star, in the same power range as Fuse, who can easily throw planets and stars across interstellar distances). Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Physically stronger than Kuna, Fuse, Kyarne, and EQUINOX) Durability: Solar System level (Tanked Instant's most powerful spells several times over) Stamina: Functionally limitless. Range: Interstellar, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Despite her generally thoughtless and impulsive nature, Warden is a brilliant, cunning, and patient person. With millions of years of experience in combat, Warden's immense skill and talent are ingrained into her body, allowing her to easily dominate other mages even when running on instinct and muscle memory alone, making her one of the greatest combatants in the galaxy, despite her comparative lack of magical power. She is also very skilled in magic, though much of her skill is instead based in general combat ability. However, Warden loathes thinking excessively and uses her powers to erase her thoughts and portions of her memory on a regular basis. Weaknesses: Warden is generally lazy. When under the effects of Sleeping Hound, Warden loses the ability to think rationally, cannot process information properly, and loses much of her memories. In addition, her precognition is imprecise and generally unreliable. Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. As an exceptionally old angel, Warden possesses a highly developed magical array, refined to its peak over millennia. It is of amazing quality and power, despite Warden’s lack of straightforward combat power. It is not specialized towards any type of magic in particular, instead being very well-rounded and competent when it comes to all kinds of magic. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Warden can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for a functionally limitless amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Warden’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems. Radar: Warden’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Instant’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Warden’s magical nature and abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Her body is a work of magic, formed of magical energies, barriers, and spells protecting her from attack and strengthening her physically. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Warden is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: As an angel, Mariposa has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. Sarkic Logos: Logos is a heavenly martial art, system of magic, and philosophy developed by Yaldabaoth and spread throughout Heaven. Dedicated to controlling the totality of one’s being and using it in its entirety in combat, Logos is an instinctive fallback for angels, who have its foundation programmed into them. Logos works by clearing the user’s mind, sweeping away their emotions and identity for a time so that they can better focus on combat, making it difficult for angels to form stable identities and properly process emotions. As they generally lack any strong identities or emotions by default, angels are incredibly well-suited to the use of Logos. With this supernatural concentration and the powerful will behind it, Logos revolves around transcending physical attacks and instead relying on pure magical attacks. The user simply wills that their target is struck, and they are, by an instantaneous force with no physical component. These cannot be responded to by normal means, instead requiring magical defenses and accurate predictions to counter them. In combat, a user utilizes both physical and pure magic, so an opponent must defend themselves on both a physical and magical level at once. Instead of using Logos as it was intended, Warden discards its intended use and methods of stifling one’s emotions and identity, seeing as antithetical to everything she is. She can still use it expertly without this, instead using it to intensify her emotions and push herself to greater and greater heights. It is so intertwined with her combat style that she uses it constantly, instinctively with absolute ease, perfectly combining physical and magical attacks to overwhelm and confuse an opponent. *'Limbo:' Through her mastery of Logos, Warden can phase her body in and out of existence to avoid attacks. However, this can be easily negated by powerful magic and the knowledge on how, so it is limited to being a support ability. Eight Fists of the Eight Ends: Warden’s main magical ability - the ability to disable one’s senses. She mainly uses this ability through her hands, disabling people’s senses through punching them, though she can activate it by simply touching someone with her magic, or by just willing them to be struck with Sarkic Logos. It is fairly straightforward, in most cases - without touch, one cannot feel any sensations, and so on. It also strips away one’s balance and the knowledge of their body’s own position. Most mages do not depend on the five conventional physical senses, instead relying on their thoughts and magical senses, so this in itself is often completely useless against them. However, her ability strips away even magical senses and thoughts - when used, it effectively disables one’s mind entirely; their thoughts, memory, and self-awareness. This leaves non-mages comatose, and often does the same to mages. However, sufficiently powerful mages with highly developed souls do not require their minds - in such a case, they would fight and act based off of their unconscious desires, and pure, blind instinct. However, even such mages often aren’t very competent in such a state, making them easy pickings for Warden. Warden can selectively disable some senses and leave others active if she wishes. While this power is generally used for combat, Warden selectively uses parts of it on those who she believes are denying their true desires and bogging their actions down with excessive caution. She sees this as the greatest gift she could give. *'Eight Ends - Eight Burials:' Warden strikes her opponent eight times, each time as hard as she can, stripping away their senses and destroying more and more of their soul, until all that remains is pain. And, shortly afterwards, nothing, as the lack of self-awareness and significant damage to their soul makes it impossible for her opponent to maintain their existence. *'Sleeping Hound:' The true intended use of Eight Fists of the Eight Ends, that acts as an alternative to Logos’ original, intended use. As Warden sees thoughts as generally useless and unhelpful, she often uses her power on herself, erasing everything but the most basic, raw instinct, muscle memory, and basic magical senses. She runs through her surroundings subconsciously and acts on this information on instinct. While most people would be harmless without their minds, Warden is so absurdly skilled and experienced in combat that she can fight just as effectively under the effects of this ability. All of her fighting knowledge is ingrained into her body and muscle memory. In fact, she usually becomes even more dangerous. Using Logos becomes even easier, as her intense emotions strengthen and focus her will, and so erasing her identity with its original purpose is unnecessary. As she wouldn’t be able to normally bring herself out of this state without any conscious thought, it instead automatically ends either when a certain amount of time (about an hour) has passed since she activated it, or when her body has calmed down. Laplace’s Demon: A passive magical ability that runs on pure instinct, calculating the trajectories and speed of all particles in Warden’s surroundings, therefore giving her a basic knowledge of their predicted future paths. It is imprecise, and is thus unreliable, though Warden uses it to the full extent of its potential. Unfortunately for her, it is effectively useless against mages, as they can break away from predetermined paths through magic. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Mothers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sense Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4